The term “uniform resource locator” (URL) refers to an addressing technique used to identify resources on the Internet or on a private intranet. To access information, e.g. web content, stored on a computer connected to the Internet, a user may type a URL into a text entry block provided by an Internet browser. The browser generally submits the URL to a domain name server, which translates the URL into an Internet protocol (IP) address. The IP address identifies the particular computer that holds the desired information.
A common problem associated with manually typing URLs into a browser, is that the user may enter an incorrect URL. The user may, for example, make a typing error, incorrectly guess at the spelling of a URL, or the like.
Most currently available web browsers provide only minimal assistance in correcting a mis-entered URL. Generally, the browser's assistance is limited to autocompletion of partial words. More robust error correction and spellchecking methods are used by some Internet search engines. Google, for example, uses the frequency with which users enter a particular term as one measure of attempting to correct the spelling of a URL. Some browsers provide comparison of a URL entered into the browser with URLs that have previously successfully resolved.
Other browsers provide the URL to a server, which checks directory and file names present on the server against corresponding components of the entered URL, and returns a list of possible correct spellings to the requestor based on available files. Other browsers generate a list of candidate URLS using a fuzzy URL detection scheme.